


The Middle

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erurimike. The three being domestic dorks. Complete PWP threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle

Levi took to sleeping in the middle of the bed.

            It took months to get into the rhythm of it. Once a third person was in the relationship they all had some adjusting to do. Sharing the bathroom, sleeping in bed, figuring out who sits where on the couch. In a sense, it was nice to have such trivial problems, distracting little moments from the rest of the world.

            Eventually, it was usually Levi laying on his side, facing Erwin, Mike spooning him from behind. During the hot summer however, the heat was a little hard for Levi to manage, and he pushed away any spooning attempts. And sleeping in the middle meant the covers were always up, no place to stick his leg out of really. On occasion, if the heat was unbearable, Levi just slipped out from between Erwin and Mike with his pillow, and slept on the linoleum floors in the kitchen. And eventually the two blonds would notice, and join him until Levi found it ridiculous to own a king sized bed when none of them were using it.

            Mike installed a ceiling fan, and they eventually moved the bed by the window, so there was some cold to contrast all the heat Levi got. The ceiling fan was right over the middle of the bed, so Levi felt the most of it. The breeze from the window and the fan didn’t always balance everything out in the summer heat, but by now, the three were managing.

            For all the little negative things; the little problems with having three instead of two, the relationship made up for a lot. Levi could list things for hours, but after the first night, the top of the list was almost always sex. (Not that he would admit it) It was god-like, Levi was usually pinned to the bed with Erwin buried deep inside him. Thrusts all sporadic with Mike taking Erwin, trapping Erwin in the middle. Levi was a mess by the time they were done, trembling limbs and sweat tousled hair. Tonight was no different.

            Erwin traps him against the mattress, springs creaking, skin slapping, they  _fuck_  like no tomorrow, until Levi’s drooling and panting for air, claw marks have turns Erwin’s back red. Chest to chest, face to face, between each kiss is a heavy moan, and Erwin angles his hips so he brushes Levi’s prostate in the most delicious way. It’s evil, Erwin knows it, Levi is so desperately close to the edge. Mike however, is not behind, and Levi can read Erwin’s thrusts when Mike isn’t there. It only makes it worse, now that Levi is determined not to come from Erwin’s cock. Mike is simply waiting his turn, laying beside Levi, kissing along the his jaw. Levi wipes his mouth of drool, feeling a bead of sweat trail down the side of his cheek, to his jaw.

            “God- fucking- fuck” Levi moaned, grinding his teeth. His cock twitched and ached under Erwin’s body, swollen and curved against his stomach. A small pearl of come now leaked from the tip. Levi shuddered, each snap of Erwin’s hips, and his cock fills Levi full. It’s painfully tight, and Levi feels his own muscles clenching with each thrust. Levi’s cock weeps, and he clutches the bed sheets so hard his knuckles white. Levi can barely keep his wits together to tell him not to come.

            “Fuck- fuck- Erwin!” He finally shouts. “Stop- stop, slow down I’ll come.” He sputters out in one breath, feeling Erwin’s cock feather his prostate. Erwin breathes, and gave a small smile, blond bangs in his eyes.

            “I’m close.” Erwin replied, out of breath. Levi moans when he gives another thrust, aching, his cock twitching. Erwin takes his cock at the base, and continues to snap his hips forward, messy as his movement is erratic. Levi chokes on his own moan when Erwin comes- heat spurs in him, and Levi is cussing like a madman, tightening his grip on his own cock, desperate to starve off his orgasm as best he can. Erwin kisses him, breathing dirty words, telling Levi how good his ass is, all while Levi desperately milks Erwin for every last drop of come.

            “Ah, fuck-” Levi’s eyes roll back when Erwin pulls out, nearly spent. It feels so  _empty_  aching inside him, his own muscles twitching inside, heat gone, the stretch always kills him, but Levi loves it all the same. He swallows thickly when the bed shifts a little, the indent on the bed a bit heavier when Mike switches place. Mike was always patient with Levi in this situation. Levi was the one who wanted to take Mike’s cock, but they found the best prep to be either lots of time, lube and vibrators, or Erwin. All three liked the latter solution much better.

            Mike pushes two long thick fingers in Levi, but Levi is already stretched and an aching mess.

            “You didn’t come this time.” Mike remarked. “How surprising.” his voice was always so well collected when they were all a mess.

            “Just g-get that giant fucking cock in me already.” Levi hissed, but it was more like a beg. Mike slid back, on his knees, and leaned forward so his head was between Levi’s legs.

            “You’re so hot here. All red and wet.” Mike’s breath is warm, and Levi feels like he’s burning up. Mike spreads his fingers, and Levi jerks, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

            “Look how stretched you are.” Mike’s voice is a rumble, and it vibrates against Levi’s thighs.

            “You fuck- you motherfuc- ah!” Levi jolts, his prostate aches when Mike so much as brushes it. “Just fuck me, please!” Levi’s almost out of air in his lungs.

            “Soon.” Mike gets between his legs, and pushes his tongue into that fucked hole. Levi chokes on his breath again, feeling Mike taste Erwin’s come inside him.

            “Fuck!” Levi feels like that’s the only word in his vocabulary at this rate. “D-don’t, I can’t- just put it in me!”

            Mike doesn’t listen, too busy licking and probing with his tongue, eating out Levi’s inside, feeling just how hot it is, how wet and tight it’ll be. It’s agonizing, and Mike goes on, tongue driving Levi insane until his thighs are twitching, toes curling. Mike finally pulls back, breathes hot breath, and comes forward a bit, kissing Levi’s stomach, dipping his tongue against his bellybutton and trailing up to the smaller mans chest.

            Mike reaches for the small pump bottle of lube, and coats his hand. He strokes his cock, though it needs no help getting hard. Levi feels it press to his thigh, hot and wet now coating with a layer of lube. Levi moans. It was the raven-haired mans idea to try and take Mike’s cock a long time ago, but he just couldn’t do it without coming so quickly. Levi feels his hips get shifted, resting on Mike’s thighs, and snaps his eyes open.

            “Stop fucking a- _round_!” Levi’s voice jumps when the head of Mike’s cock pushes in. Levi’s head drops back, the initial sting and ache of being penetrated was  _hot._  Mike’s cock throbbed, and Levi could feel it inside him, huge and scraping all the good places. A pressure Levi never had felt was against the back of balls and cock, Mike fills him- fills him so much it aches, and Levi can’t get enough of it. It’s so big Levi could feel everything, from the veins of his cock, to the roll of Mike’s foreskin.

            Mike’s cock didn’t fuck him so much as it near  _impaled_  him. Each small thrust left Levi a mess, and by the time Mike had filled him to the very base of his cock, Levi was begging and moaning. Levi’s body quivered, and Mike’s strong hands gripped him firm.

            “Mm- Mike-” Levi choked on air trying to speak, moaning the man’s name as he panted with his tongue out.

            “Yes?” Mike himself is panting, biting back moans, and mumbling how Levi could possibly be this tight. He gives a small thrust and Levi is practically reeling in moans and profanity.

            “God-” Levi almost sobs. “You’re so fucking  _big_.”

            Mike leans in to kiss him, tongues pressed for just a brief moment. Levi toys with it, sucking on the hot wet muscle in his mouth. They slide over each other, panting and gasping at different parts. Mike kisses Levi all over, worships Levi’s face with kisses and soft breath. Mike pulls out, feeling the resistance of Levi’s tight lithe body desperately tightening on him.

            “God.” Erwin’s voice picks up, but Levi is far from responding anymore. “You two look good.”

            “Uh- ah fuck…” Levi can barely form even that word anymore. “Oh god…” When Mike is almost fully pulled out, Levi whines. It feels so empty inside him without Mike’s cock pressed inside. Erwin’s lips press to Levi’s ear, and shift, arms behind Levi and suddenly, picking Levi’s shoulders off the bed. Levi can feel an ache in his stomach, cock already has a small smear of come all along Levi’s cock. It’s so hard not to come, Levi tries desperately. When Erwin holds him up and shifts behind, Levi practically flops onto his chest.

            “This is a good angle.” Erwin glances over to Mike, knowing full well what he is talking about. Mike snaps his hips forward, impales Levi again. The black haired man shouts, moaning out each profanity and curse towards Mike’s mother. He’s trembling, thighs soaked with lube and Erwin’s come. He’s got drool at his lips, and sweat all over his skin– tousled in his hair. The heat in his lower body burns like fire, and Levi loves every bit of it. All of the different aches and pleasures mix inside. Mike gets another well-aimed thrust to Levi’s sensitive flesh.

            Levi falls. Drops his head against Erwin’s chest, body collapsing against the two blond and heat surges like fire inside him. The orgasm hits him like a train, raw and violent, not at all allowing any bliss, just pure energy and Levi screams out nonsense, forgetting how to pronounce names, or what names even are. Huffing and whining, hips snapping up and down automatically as Levi felt come sputter from his cock, spilling over his own thighs and stomach, as well as Mike. He rides it out, toes curling, legs aching and trembling around Mike as the other still thrusts relentless, Levi leans back in Erwin’s grip, letting Mike fuck him.

            “Beautiful, so beautiful.” Mike’s words start to become recognizable after a few seconds for Levi to come down from that glorious high. Mike’s lips are on him, kissing him, stubble of his beard nuzzling against Levi. Levi can’t even form a sentence, he’s not sure he has the energy too, so he kisses back lazily, along Mike’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe.

            Heat spurs inside Levi, and he whines, almost high pitched and aching at the sensation. Levi feels like he doesn’t ever want to be touched again, and at the same time, is needy as he lays limp against Erwin, allowing the man to carry him while his bones are jelly. Mike groans, come filling Levi, shooting inside him deep until Mike is done, face flushed red and a bit of sweat. He pulls out of Levi, panting as he does so.

            “You lasted longer that time.” Erwin commented.

            “Yes, I actually got to fuck you.” Mike smirks a small bit, seeing Levi scowl at him.

            “Shut up.” Levi mumbled. “I was… shut up.” He relaxes against Erwin’s chest,  eyes glazed over.

            “Perhaps someday you can take both of us?” Mike raised his brow, tilted his head in curiosity. Levi swatted at him.

            “Not any time soon you fuckin' giant.” Levi growled. Mike smiled, and kissed him soft and short. Levi’s eyes shut every time Mike does that.

            “I’d like to watch you losing your mind trying to take us both.” Mike’s voice is gravelly, rumbles in his chest as he speaks.

            “That would certainly be interesting.” Erwin offered. Levi had a feeling this thought crossed their mind more than once.

            “You two would fucking kill me.” Levi huffed.

            “It would certainly be interesting to try, don’t you think?” Mike only went on. “Erwin’s stretched you enough to get his whole hand in there, don’t you think our dicks could manage?"    "Shut up about that.” Levi shuddered, cock twitching at the thought. “We just fucked and you’re still horny.”

            “Just curious.” Mike replied. “It could be like we are right now… Me in the front, Erwin taking you from behind. Or we could switch.”

            “Or you could draw me a bath and carry me.” Levi hissed.

            “Some other time.” Erwin responded. Levi raised a brow, assuming the two had discussed something like double teaming him before. Levi shuddered, the idea thrilled him far too much for it to be healthy, but Levi didn’t think he was healthy to begin with.

            “Just carry me.” Levi commanded. Erwin picked the smaller man up, Mike helping as well, when they both moved to the bathroom. The two blonds were always at his beck and call. Of course, Mike leaned in, giving another small kiss to Levi, trapping him between the blonds as Mike leaned to kiss Erwin as well.

            “I quite like you being in the middle.” Mike adds, and kissed the tip of Levi’s ear one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it took me so long to repost this. I originally wrote this on tumblr, but I figure I put it on AO3. Requested by anon. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
